Rainfeather's Lesson
This is a story written by Victoria221 Prologue Clouds drifted over the dark, gloomy sky. "Rainfeather, Rainfeather!" A voice called, sounding sharp and intermediate. Rainfeather's belly churned with exhuastion and fear. "What- Who's there, What's happening!?" Rainfeather saw a black cat with blue eyes. "Greetings, Rainfeather. I've been expecting you." The black cat replied, grinning evily. "Who are you, why are you here?" Rainfeather asked, gazing into the cats frosty blue eyes. "No one important," He replied softly. Rainfeather began to felt a cold shiver run down her neck. The black cat let out a breath and smiled. "Your lesson has been taught, now you must pay for it." He growled. Rainfeather widend her eyes. "Wait, what do you..mean?" She stammered, her paws shaking heavily on the ground. The black cat didn't reply. Wait..Shadowstorm? The black cat yawned and set his tail on Rainfeather's shoulder. "You know what I'm referring to," He meowed. "You always have." The figure of the black cat faded away quickly. "Wait, come back!" Rainfeather called, her voice echoing through the forest. Chapter 1 Rainkit slept softly asleep in the nursery. "Wake up!" Her brother, Firekit shouted, jumping on her tail. She grunted and slowly opened her eyes. She felt pain trickle through her belly. "Ouch! Get off!" She cried, trying to shove him off. Rainkit's belly grumbled as she slowly stood up. "Sorry.." Firekit meowed, his voice trailing off into the distance of the camp. Their mother, Frostflower padded into the nursery. "What's going on?" She replied, looking in to Rainkit's soft, blue, river eyes. The two kits were silent. Rainkit knew that she felt pain, but not because of Firekit, not because of hunger, it was something else. A flash of a mysterious black cat peared into her mind. She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Rainkit, you okay?" Firekit murmered, sounding utterly concerned. "I'm..Fine." She answered, hanging her head down. She knew her mother would ask her about what she was upset about, but it was to hard to explain. "I-I..I saw a weird cat in my dreams!" She blurted out, couldn't help but flow out her emotion. "What?" Frostflower meowed, sounding estounded. "A black cat..He spoke to me of weird things..." Rainkit's voice softened. "Shadowstorm?" Frostflower hissed frightly. "Who's he, I've never heard of him before." Rainkit asked. "He's a dangerous cat, a Dark Forest cat who can visit cats in their dreams, like you. He is a very evil, corrupt cat," The White and gray queen put in. Rainstar exchanged a confused look with his mother. "Well, he used to be a part of our Clan." She began. "He was loyal, brave, intellegent, all any things a good Clan cat could be. But one day, he changed, and he tried to kill Maplestar, our previous leader. He was visited in his dreams and corrupted by evil cats himself." Frostflower went on. "He...was..scarred, mad, a cold hearted killer when he decided to follow the Dark Forest, when he turned his back on StarClan. But their was one secret he had told that destroyed all the Clans, and he perished, roaming in their dreams." Rainkit was drought and feared by these words. "He was lied to by the Dark Forest cats and swore to never again speak, follow or even think of the Clans. He left the Clans and haunted other cats to make them see the pain they made him feel, and lied to them." Frostflower continued. Suddenly before she could go on, Lightstripe padded towards the nursery and stepped in. "Greetings, Frostflower, how are the kits?" He asked. "Just fine," She replied. She nudged Lightstripe out of the nursery. "Rainkit was visited by Shadowstorm last night," She whispered. Lightstripe's face was washed with a look of fear and surpirse. "What!? He hasn't visited any cat for moons! He should've stopped by now!" He growled, wanting to attack something. (To be continued!) Category:Victoria221's Stories